starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Sy Snootles
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Lowick | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = Lips Teenik | functie = Zangeres van de Max Rebo Band Bounty Hunter | species = Pa'Lowick | geslacht = Vrouw | lengte = 1,60 meter 48 kilogram | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Groen | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Max Rebo Band Hutts | era = }} 250px|thumb|Ziro & Sy Snootles thumb|250px|Sy Snootles op Tyne's Horky thumb|250px|Sy Snootles in Jabba's Palace Sy Snootles was een Pa'Lowick zangeres die succes boekte bij de Max Rebo Band als zangeres. Biografie Voor de Max Rebo Band Sy Snootles begon haar zangcarrière met het inzingen van reclamemuziekjes. Toch had Sy Snootles snel succes en vooral bij de Hutts waar ze op Nal Hutta mocht optreden voor de Hutt Grand Council. Daar hoorde ze van een Twi'lek danseres dat Ziro the Hutt gevangen werd gehouden in het paleis. Snootles en Ziro waren een koppel totdat Ziro werd gearresteerd omwille van zijn aandeel in de ontvoering van Jabbas zoon Rotta. Snootles bevrijdde Ziro en samen trokken ze naar Teth waar de voortvluchtige Hutt kostbare informatie kwam halen in het graf van zijn vader. Maar Sy Snootles verraadde haar vriend omdat ze boos was omdat hij haar had bedrogen. Snootles schoot Ziro neer en achteraf bleek dat Jabba haar had ingehuurd om deze klus te klaren. Max Rebo Band Aan boord van de Kuari Princess leerde Sy Snootles de Rodian zangeres Greeata Jendowanian kennen. Daarna werkten ze samen in de Green Planet, een nachtclub op Tothis in de Corporate Sector. De twee zangeressen waren de enige werknemers die niet verslaafd waren aan Spice en beloofden dat ze elkaar zouden helpen om hun leven te verbeteren. Op een avond bezocht Evar Orbus de nachtclub en was onder de indruk van Sy Snootles zangcapaciteiten. Hij bood haar een contract aan maar Snootles wou dit enkel aanvaardden indien ook Greeata werd aangenomen. Orbus had geen echte nood aan Greeata maar huurde haar toch in als back-up zangeres en gastdanseres omdat hij Snootles absoluut wou inlijven in zijn band. Evar Orbus and His Galactic Wailers kreeg er verschillende leden bij zoals Max Rebo en Snit. Rond 15 BBY speelden Rebo, Snootles en McCool op Tyne's Horky in Doodnik's Café. Evar Orbus and His Galactic Wailers brachten drie albums uit. Met Lapti Nek had de groep één megahit. Sy Snootles was dé ster van de groep en liet haar management perfect verzorgen door Orbus. Snootles was niet alleen een goede zangeres, ze had ook een neus voor zaken en was alles bijhalve naïef te noemen. Zo gaf ze Joh Yowza zijn artiestennaam. Toen de band gecontacteerd was om op Mos Eisley in Chalmun’s Cantina te gaan spelen, werd een aanslag gepleegd waarbij Evar Orbus het leven verloor. De drie belangrijkste groepsleden, Sy, Snit en Max zaten rond de tafel hoe ze verder zouden gaan met de band. Sy Snootles liet Max Rebo de leider worden op papier van de Max Rebo Band omdat ze redeneerde dat hij het slachtoffer zou worden van een nieuwe aanslag. Aan Snit gaf ze de artiestennaam Droopy McCool. Eigenlijk was Sy de manager van de groep maar liet ze de officiële leiding graag over aan Max. Sy Snootles was razend op Max Rebo toen de Ortolan een contract had getekend bij Jabba the Hutt in ruil voor gratis verblijf en vooral gratis voedsel. Maar Sy ontdekte al snel dat er misschien toch wat te rapen viel. Zowel Valarian – via de droid M3-D2 – als Bib Fortuna contacteerden haar om te fungeren als spionne. Aan Fortuna gaf Sy informatie door die Fortuna op zijn beurt dan weer doorgaf aan andere spionnen. Toch kwamen de groepsleden nog altijd goed overeen met elkaar, ook al misbruikte Jabba hun situatie soms zoals toen hij Max, Snootles en McCool naar Hoth stuurde om op te treden voor Bingo Mehndra. Wat de bandleden echter niet wisten dat zij eigenlijk gestuurd waren om Bingo te vermoorden. Toen Snit erachter kwam dat er explosieven verborgen zaten in de speakers, ontsnapte de band van hun optreden, terwijl ze een Holovid van een ouder optreden voor Bingo lieten afspelen. Dankzij dit idee van Max kon het trio ontsnappen en met succes terugkeren naar Jabba. De groep bereikte ondertussen een hoogtepunt wat betreft bandleden en gaf goede optredens met nummers als Lapti Nek en Jedi Rocks. Na de dood van Jabba in de Battle of Carkoon, waaraan Sy Snootles kon ontsnappen en snel het strijdveld ontvluchtte, verliet Sy Snootles na een tijdje de Max Rebo Band. Ze bracht twee soloalbums uit en nog een derde album samen met Rappertunie. Al die albums waren echter fameuze flops in de hitparade. Sy Snootles kon geen vervolg aan haar succes breien zonder Max Rebo of Joh Yowza. Teleurgesteld trad ze in de Outer Rim op in kroegen onder de schuilnaam Lips Teenek. Daar ontmoette ze een Spiner genaamd Quilsen die haar introduceerde aan de Phetaril Spice. Sy Snootles kon geen overweg met haar falen en raakte stilaan verslaafd aan de Spice. Achter de Schermen *Sy Snootles werd in de originele versie tot leven gewekt via een pop die door Tim Rose werd bestuurd. In de Special Edition was Sy Snootles een CGI personage en verdwenen haar slagtanden plotseling. Deze fysiologische verandering werd verklaard in de The New Essential Guide to Alien Species. Je ziet snootles ook heel eventje in haar originele versie in de Special Edition. *Haar stem in de originele versie was van Annie Arbogast Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Star Wars: Droids *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Hunt for Ziro **Friends and Enemies Bron *Sy Snootles in de Databank *The Essential Guide to Characters *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Who's Who in the Max Rebo Band *Special Edition Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook *Star Wars Tales *Tales from Jabba's Palace *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Pa'lowicks category:Muzikanten category:Jabba the Hutt Categorie:Bounty Hunters